


Sunshine Smile

by Moonlight_M3lody



Series: That Warm Workshop [2]
Category: Mana Khemia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_M3lody/pseuds/Moonlight_M3lody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess' POV, What happened between the time they graduated until her character ending. Slight VayneJess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this fic. I don't know are you just stumbled to this fic or wrong clicking, but thanks! Gust's not mine.  
> Was posted on FFN

  


Sunshine Smile

 

" Today we can release you as a full fledged alchemist. Do your best wherever you go, be an useful being!" the last words of the vice headmaster was followed by a series of clapping hands and cheer. They finally graduated, after that bizarre incident just a few days before. However, the students looking forwards to their new life soon forgetting it. After all, three years of hard work finally worth a shot.

Meanwhile, when the students gathered to exchange goodbye with one another, a farewell party is being held in a small, cozy workshop.

"I'll miss you all." The young swordswoman shook hand with the beast girl. "Nee, Anna, we'll meet again next year." She purred. Her tail wagging energetically." We feel right to leave this workshop to you. Congrats, Anna." Said Vayne. "Thank you, everyone. I'll do my best not to disgrace this workshop." Nikki laughed." As if you can do better to stain it than Flaya." Jess nodded. "So, what're you planning to do now?" Roxis threw his cards to the couch." I plan to open my own atelier and research lab." Muppy flew around him," I'll stick with you until one of you find how to send me back to my home, somehow." Vayne folded his hands." I've promised to cure Jess, so I think on further study in medicational alchemic." Jess blushed." Thank you, Vayne." Nikki mischievously tilting her head, looking around." Devil speaking. Where's Flaya?"

A shadow appeared from behind." The emperor of justice entered!"

I chuckled remembering that event. He straightforwardly asked us to move to a same home in lower world to 'preserve the bond between us' much to Roxis' dismay. We accepted. Even Roxis hesitantly went along after realizing he didn't have enough money to live by himself.

Pamela used the phrase 'I'm bored here' as an excuse to tag with us. She didn't last long, after all. She only lived with us for a year before came back to Al Revis. She thought scaring children is more fun. Vayne continued his alchemic study for me. Nikki loved experiment, but her habit to flirt with boys still here. We got a handful trouble thanks to her. Guess life won't be the same without it, though.

Not so long after Pamela left, Anna finished her school and join us. We're relieved because she opened her dojo here, to raise our income as well to carry her father's wish. Flay in his boredom , started in weaponry, and he can forge weapon as good as Athanor. Many buyers come. A lot is happened in that year.

The next year we bid our farewell to Muppy, when Roxis accidentally found the right formula for his spaceship. In that year too, I realized Nikki eventually grew some feelings for Roxis. The old sayings prove its right. Opposite do attracts. From my view, Roxis did have some to return her. The same rose also bloomed between Anna and Flay. Despite their obvious age difference and constant bicker, they go along well. It's clear in their eyes. Seems unreal how time develops our friendship and alter it to a brand new feelings. If you spent half your time in bed, you will understand why I can study them so much. And will be surprised that actually it has been five years straight.

* * *

My head felt dizzy. I'm sort of getting used by it. Anna's smile popped from the door." Jess! Look who's coming!" I dragged myself towards the door, carefully so Anna can't notice my body is worsened again. " I'm coming." When my feet stepped to the lounge, I couldn't hid my surprise. "Ms. Isolde? Mr. Zeppel?' before them stood another group consist of scarlet and blonde. They are those delinquent seniors. Tony and Renee.

" Yo! Long time no see." He greeted. I flinched at his words. Every time we met he tried to hurt us, and the last time he kidnapped me. Renee giggled," Relax. Forget the past. We were doing those things under Ms. Isolde here. No personal grudge, really." I still show my doubt." Can I ask why everyone coming today?" Ms. Isolde looked around." I see. Not so warm welcome. I understand after what happened years ago." Zeppel shook hands with Vayne." Just come to see what my ex-student doing now. Actually, we heard you will open your own workshop tomorrow." Vayne answered," We save enough money to start thanks to Anna and Flay, and our studies is finished too. Time to apply our effort to real world, I think." Nikki grinned," It's okay Vayne. You also help with that experiment with Roxis. In fact, everyone here contributed a lot to this workshop." She growled. Tony raised his hand, examining the wooden table," I must say you live a good life. This house is well cared." Anna glanced to a small sparkling ring at Renee's finger," Looks like you too." Renee noticed Anna's eye path. She laughed," Pretty much. He proposed me yesterday." Tony's face went red.

" R- Renee! I'm sure we came not to talk about _that_." Nikki snickered. " I never imagine we can have some real conversation like this, and not with our weapon at our hand." Vayne smiled. Zeppel nodded." That's what being matured means." He slightly tipped his head, humming a makeshift tune while remembering past days. Isolde checked the couch and find my medicine bottle sat there. She slowly examining it then looked back at me." I admire your strength, Jessica." I muttered," It's Vayne, not me." She firmly held my hand." You have that will to live. Both of you taught me what true courage mean. I'm sure Theofratus will be happy to see his son is working so hard." She waved her hand." Well, I'm afraid I should say goodbye, now. We have pretty tight schedule back in campus. See you tomorrow, kids."

Tony wearily sighed." I got myself a job at the campus. Then I'm reminded of you. After five years, I think we should reach an understanding. Like Renee said, no personal grudge attached to our actions back then." Flay took his mechsword." Hey!" Tony shrieked. Flay pointed his mechsword to Tony, then laughed." An ally of justice always have a room of forgivement !" Tony sheepishly fixed his position." Pssh. Don't scare me like that."

Renee handed out a small gift box from her pocket and snucked it into my hand." What's this?" she put her finger at my lips." Consider it as a make up and proven friendship." She whispered." Thanks, then." She finally said," Get well soon." My, who could possibly thinking Renee can be like this? And Tony too. I never once put my belief in 'Enemy now, Friend tomorrow' and they happened right before my eyes. " I can't be here for long. Later, everyone." She winked at me as she walked outside.

I opened the gift to find an adorable teddy bear with a card come in its paws. A recipe card, an ancient medicinal record with a brief handwriting below said, " _Got it from Isolde. Hope this can help_." I passed on the card to Vayne, who gave me delighted amusing look." I'll make sure to try this."

* * *

The birds chirping. I'm fully awoken from my deep slumber. Everyone must be very busy. Today is when ceremony of opening our workshop being held. They decided I need to maintain my condition as good as I can, so no party for me. I waited for Vayne to visit me . He will tell me everything then.

Or maybe tomorrow. He must be very tired today. I spent my time reading books ,Ms. Isolde's present for me. They're interesting. She did have a good choice. Then I leaned to the wall, go on my knitting projects. Passing time doing nothing can drive you crazy sometime so I always make sure I have something to do.

Nearly midnight I fell asleep on top of our photo album. Filled with our memories together.

* * *

"Come in."

"Should you be awake? "

"Yeah. I feel pretty good today. "

"I see, that's good. "

"Maybe I'll go outside later. "

"Don't push yourself too hard... "

"Aww, boo. How boring. ...It's been almost five years since we graduated. I'm pretty tough, huh? I mean, of course, it's all thanks to you guys. "

"I did promise to cure you, so take this. "

"Aww... It looks pretty bitter today... "

" Anna and Roxis made it. "

"Do I have to drink it? "

"Yes. Now, open wide. "

"Boo... Ahh! "

"...There. Now I think it should make you sleepy, so lie down. "

"Okay... Oh, Vayne? "

"Yes? "

"Good night... I'll see you tomorrow. "

"See you tomorrow... "

He shut the door with a soft click. I turned my back to the warm sunlight found its way through my window. I smiled. Even with my condition, life can't be more beautiful. And I cherished every moment of it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Feel free to sue me if you think Jess and the others is OOC. I do this midnight as usual, in a very tired and in about 3 or 4 sittings. I hope there's no cut-like events occurred as the effect. Give me reviews to improve my writings, please. Thanks Gamefaqs for word by word ending quotes
> 
> Wishing you,
> 
> Moonlight Melody


End file.
